Missed Moments
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: Alternative for "The Lodger". The Doctor is trapped on Earth and he lives a 'normal life' for months/years until Amy finall returns. written for the eleventykink community on LJ


A/N: This ended up being super long because...just because...trolololol. It was supposed to be an alternative of "The Lodger" but I kinda ended up doing my own thing with it. Ahem.

-X-

He fell back onto the cold grass and shouted; "Amy!" But the TARDIS, _his _TARDIS, was already fading from view.

That was two weeks ago.

The communication ear piece had gone wonky after the first week and all he was getting was static. Eventually, the Doctor had to give up on trying to fix it. He still kept it by his bedside table – just in case – something came through.

A nice Irish lad by the name of Danny was his flatmate (he, however, did not appreciate the Doctor calling him 'Ol' Danny Boy!' every time he came home from work). Danny was a tall man with a gaunt face, high cheekbones and gray eyes, he reminded the Doctor of a praying mantis in the way that he held himself.

Danny worked at a pub a couple blocks from their flat.

"Where do ya get all this rent money? You never leave the flat!"

"I leave!" The Doctor protests, "I go to the park and..."

Danny quirks a brown eyebrow at him, "And what?"

"I wait for my friend."

"Sounds desperate to me, mate." Danny snorts and turns back to the television. The Doctor scoffs and fixes his bow tie but, there is truth to Danny's words, he can't just wander to an ATM every once in a while and pull out a ton of money. He needs to blend in.

_He wasn't desperate waiting for Amy. He knew she'd come back. The TARDIS would bring her back._

It had only been two weeks and five-and-a-half days. Not a long wait at all, really!

-X-

"And you say you're qualified for this position?" The woman behind the desk looks unimpressed, peering at his physic paper.

"Extremely qualified." The Doctor assures her.

"We'll see how the students respond to you.." She says, fixing the glasses perched on her beak-like nose. "Consider yourself in limbo, Mr. Smith."

He opens his mouth to tell her Limbo is a rubbish planet – with barely anything to do – but he quickly shuts his jaw and smiles warmly at the bird woman.

The Doctor flops down onto his bed, the mattress absorbing his weight and the pillow muffling his groan. He's so _bored _and he can't change history and there's nothing weird going on. So dull! Even his work is getting dull_. _He teaches at the university and sure, it's great because other professors wear bow ties! He wants Amy here. He wants to tell her, "Look, Pond! Look at all these brilliant men and their cool ties!"

But bloody hell, he misses her.

_Chin up, Doctor, it's only been a month!_

"That's it, you weird bloke, I'm taking you to the pub!" Danny says one night when the Doctor comes back to the flat from his visit to the park. The Doctor grins warmly at his invite but he declines.

"I'm not too fond of drinking!"

"Then I'm going to get you a girl!" Danny exclaims, clapping him on the shoulder, "Or a guy. Whatever tickles your fancy."

The Doctor shakes his head quickly, "Really, Danny! I appreciate the offer but I-"

"It's not an offer, you dunce." His face grave, "It's an order!" His Irish accent bleeds through the posh English one that he's adopted since living in London. The Doctor fidgets at the memory of Amy's voice – how it would get progressively Scottish in the middle of a sentence.

-X-

"What did you say your name was?" Danny asks the redhead that the Doctor has glanced at twice (and that's a record for the bow tie wearing freak). He's gotten worried about his new flatmate. The man runs out of the flat when a plane passes over head and when he comes back he always has the same excuse; _"I thought I heard something else." _And Danny sees the skinny man's silhouette across the street in the park one too many times.

Danny wouldn't say he was close to him, this Doctor with his strange ramblings and coming and goings at odd times of the day and night. If anyone asked a month and a half ago, Danny would have said the bloke was mad or on drugs or both.

Now, he just thinks he's lonely and sad.

"Evelyn."

"Brilliant. Listen, Evelyn, I'd like you to talk to my friend for me. He's from outta town and I think he needs some female company." Danny jerks a thumb in the Doctor's direction. Evelyn smiles slowly.

"He's pretty cute."

"A real gentlemen no less. Teaches at the University. I'm not asking you to shag him, just laugh at his jokes and keep him smiling."

"Easy enough." Evelyn shrugs and saunters over to the Doctor.

The Doctor is fascinated by her hair but, her eyes are blue, not like Amy's at all. And she's shorter than Amy. And she can't hold her liquor like Amy can (not that he exactly knows if Amy can hold her liquor but he assumes as such since she's _Scottish_). And her nails are chipped and bitten – not manicured and painted with care like Amy's.

Still, he calls her a cab home and hugs her goodbye. Danny asks later that evening if he got her number, to which the Doctor replies; "I wouldn't have a phone to call her."

-X-

"Amy..." He taps the ear-piece communicator, the static making his ear drums ache, "Amy – Pond – Amelia – I have no idea if you can hear me." He takes the ear piece out and sonics it. The static stops for half a moment and his breath catches, hoping, he'll hear something _anything _to tell him that she's okay, that the TARDIS is okay, that she's not trapped in a black hole or burning in a supernova.

-X-

By the sixth month mark, the Doctor is sure he'll go insane at this rate.

Six whole months in a linear time line.

He needs to stay here because what if the TARDIS materializes (as she should) in the park and he's not there? He drops his job at the university and Danny no longer questions where the three-month in advance rent comes from.

But, he does see Evelyn again. Her cheeks are a rosy pink from the coming winter, her fire-red-Amy-like hair is hidden under a woolen cap and she finds him in the park. "Danny told me you like to hang out here." She says, sitting beside him on a bench.

"It's quiet." The Doctor says with a small smile.

"He says you're waiting for someone."

The Doctor just nods, easily able to identify that twisting in his gut when he thinks of Amy. A twist in his gut and a burning in his chest.

"I have a few minutes before my shift at the shop – mind if I wait with you?"

-X-

_'My bed is too small_' He thinks as he rolls onto his back, Evelyn straddling his waist.

"How long have..." She gasps, unable to finish her sentence for a long moment, "You been waiting?"

"Months." He grumbles, the bed squeaking softly beneath them, "Eight Months." He clarifies. He comes gasping Amy's name and Evelyn gives him a sad smile behind a curtain of damp red hair.

-X-

The Doctor tries to grow a beard. Out of boredom, naturally, and because he figures its an easy thing to track time. He's taken out the clock in his bedroom and Danny found it in the freezer.

"What's this doing here?"

"An experiment." The Doctor answers vaguely, looking at his scruff in the hallway mirror.

"You can't stop time, mate."

He shaves the beard on the eleventh month of his linear time line boring dull life.

-X-

"You going to the New Year's Party at the pub?" Danny asks, pulling on his coat and wrapping a green colored scarf around his thin neck.

"Nah, I'll stay in. I've got fish fingers in the oven."

"Alright, you are welcome to come by...I'll buy you a pint." Danny offers before he leaves, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

_'Vroowwpp...Vrowwwpp'_

The Doctor jolts from the sofa and pulls back the blinds on the kitchen window, his arm getting tangled in the plastic strips and cord, but he sees her. His TARDIS. His ship. His Amy! The Doctor scrambles out of the mess he's made, leaving the white blinds crooked and in disarray as he runs out the flat.

The light snow on the ground crunches beneath his boots.

It's not as cold as he expected but the weather is the last thing on his mind.

"Amy!"

"Doctor!"

He practically tackles her when he hugs her, her back shoved up against the TARDIS, "Amy..." He repeats but much softer this time.

"What's up with you? I was only gone like...five minutes."

"Not for me." He mutters, lips close to her ear and making her shiver.

"How long?"

"A year. Exactly." The Doctor suddenly feels all the pent up frustration, being trapped and alone like this, not having his ship, not having Amy, and having to wait in the same damn city for a whole 365 days! He cups her face with one hand and crushes their lips together, tongue dipping in and plundering for all its worth, sucking her lower lip. Their combined breath comes out in short puffs in the frosty air. He leans his forehead against hers, a warm relief flooding through his veins – she's here. Amy and the TARDIS, all he needs, all he'll ever need.

"Only one year?" She grins, "I waited muuuch longer than that."

The Doctor kisses her again, hands pushing up her shirt and to squeeze her breasts, and Amy looses the rest of her thought. His hands are surprisingly warm but she suspects it's a 'Time Lord thing'. He blindly kisses down her neck, sucking greedily, leaving hot, wet red marks against her pale skin.

"So," She grabs him by the back of the head, fingers curling into his hair, so their eyes can meet as she finishes this sentence. "Now _you know how it feels_." Her grin is smug and he finds that it turns him on all the more.

They keep most of their clothes on. One, for modesty's sake. Two, it's getting colder outside. Three, she'll have him completely undressed by the time their in the TARDIS. She knows that for sure. He pushes her knickers aside with one finger and slips the same digit inside of her, "Oh Amy." He rasps into her ear and she bucks her hips against his touch.

"Doctor...don't you dare...keep me waiting on this." She reaches down and palms the bulge on the front of his trousers. He practically yelps.

She keeps her grip steady on the Doctor's shoulders as he pushes her up, legs loosely around his waist, and his trousers unbuckled. The Doctor slides into her in one smooth motion and she slams her skull on the side of the time machine. "Fuck."

Nothing else is said for a long while – besides the occasional mutterings of each others names. Amy helps him push her jumper up and god bless bras that unclasp in the front. His hot mouth envelops one of her nipples, tongue swirling and suckling before moving to the other breast. His thrusts were frantic, full of want, and Amy didn't know how she was managing this long.

Her body felt like it was on fire. Not even the cold winter of London surrounding them could touch her. She was like a burning star.

The Doctor groans her name, a warm puff of breath against her skin, touching the wet spots from where his mouth had been and sending a tiny chill down her spine. "Doctor!" Amy screams, clenching around him, muscles tightening and nerves bursting.

Her whole body aches – but it's a good kind of ache.

The Doctor lowers her to the ground, they're both panting and wearing silly grins on their faces. He tucks himself back into his trousers, buckling them and fixing his shirt and jacket.

"Doctor – inside now – we have a whole 365 days we need to make up." She says with a wink.

The Doctor meets her wink with one of his own; "Not to mention the 5113 days that you waited."

Yeah, they had a lot of missed moments to catch up on.


End file.
